Happier Moments
by Xrave
Summary: Kinomoto Sakura, Card Mistress, Nurse, meets Syaoran again after years of separation. But what of the other Syaoran lying on the hospital bed? Canon with series, although Syaoran never confessed. SxS TxE
1. Prologue

Happier Moments

Happier Moments

Summary: Sakura meets Syaoran again in a hospital, but what about the other Syaoran lying on the hospital bed?

Notes: Canons with Cardcaptor Sakura Anime, however, Syaoran never told Sakura what he felt…

Prologue

"Syaoran-kun… Wake up, please?" Sakura Kinomoto, 21 years old, whispered to her long lost friend as she checked up on his stats, all stable, minor brainwave spikes. A lone tear slid down her face slowly.

The Li Clan leader has been in coma for three weeks, the wounds from the crash had healed into scars, yet he still refused to awaken. When Sakura asked Kero-chan about what the cards could do to help, the stuffed animal simply shook his head sadly and patted her on the head as she burst into tears.

"He's coming, really?!" Sakura shouted excitedly into the phone. Tomoyo chuckled.

"Yes, a private jet is arriving at 0900 tomorrow. I take it that you'll be there?" Tomoyo said excitedly at another chance to have Sakura wear her outfits.

"Of course!"

"Then you'll have to be at my house at seven tomorrow, I got the perfect suit for the occasion. Oh, Sakura-chan's gonna look sooo cute for Li-kun!"

"T..Tomoyo-chan…" Sakura replied, sweat-dropping and blushing.

-Flashforward-

"Attention all passengers, Flight CJR21 from Hong Kong has experienced mechanical failure and will attempt emergency landing at runway 2, for safety reasons, all flights are delayed for take-off and arrival until further notice, we are sorry for the inconvenience, thank you." The cold metallic voice rang throughout the terminal.

Two girls hurried right over to the gigantic view-window overlooking the runway.

"Do you think he'll be alright?" Sakura whispered, worry etched onto her pale face.

"He's Li Syaoran, Sakura-chan, I'm sure he will." Tomoyo said to her in a comforting voice. "Zettai daijobu, ne?" (Everything'll be alright, right?)

"Yeah…" Sakura said half-heartedly. _If only the plane will land elsewhere… I'm sure I could use WINDY to help…_

Far away, a jet trailing smoke in one engine struggled to align with the runway.

Sakura crossed her fingers over her mouth, gasping as the smoke-trailing engine suddenly burst into flames.

_Come on, Syaoran, you'll make it… _

The engine spewed more smoke as the Jet descended to landing altitude. Half the people in the waiting section are pressing their palms against the glass.

A back wheel screeched on the runway, its sound echoing around the silent airport. Emergency vehicles on standby at the rear end of the track. Another wheel squealed against the concrete.

Then it all went horribly wrong.

With a huge noise, the engine tore itself out of the wing, and the unbalanced bird side-spinned onto starboard. Sakura's eyes widened in fear and the girl beside her buried her head in Sakura's shoulder, unable to look anymore.

The plane rolled slowly onto its right wing at 90 miles an hour and all hell broke loose.

Another tear drifted down Sakura's cheek, splashing onto her note-board as she relived the nightmare in her mind. _A lot of blood, a lot of screaming, and a lot of sirens…_

"Syaoran-kun…"

Another sound echoed through the hospital room, and Sakura turned around to see Li Yelan, followed by the four sisters and Meiling. Each had a melancholic look on her face.

"Sa – Kinomoto-san?" Meiling stuttered after a few seconds of silent staring.

"Konnichiwa." The girl choked out, and then walked to the door. "I'll see you later Meiling… I… This is family, and I've got other patients…"

"So… THAT is THE Kinomoto Sakura?" The oldest sister, Fanren, nudged Meiling with her elbow. She nodded a yes, unable to take her eyes off her cousin.

"Despite the situation, she's so Kawaiii!" Feimei squealed softly, grasping at her brother's hand, "If only you'd wake up, brother…"

Yelan sighed, _yeah, if only you'd wake up, son…_

A/N: This is a really interesting plot bunny in my head that sounds boring in this chaptor, but don't worry, things are gonna get lots more interesting next chapter


	2. Chapter 1

Happier Moments

Happier Moments

Summary: Sakura meets Syaoran again in a hospital, but what about the other Syaoran lying on the hospital bed?

Notes: Canons with Cardcaptor Sakura Anime, however, Syaoran never told Sakura what he felt…

Chapter 1: HOOOOE!

Brown hair flashed in the corner of Sakura's eyes again, distracting her, making her pause in the middle of giving directions. Her head snapped over to look, but the vision vanished as fast as it came.

"Are you quite alright, dearie? You look like you've seen a ghost." The friendly grandmother said to her.

Sakura nodded, and gave a smile to the old lady. "Aye, so umm, Kudo Shinobu right? Room er…" She looked down at her note-board. "Room A24, down the corridor and on the right. Oh, did you hear? The doctors say she might be waking up."

The lady beamed at her and walked off after a thank you.

_That's why I love this job, making someone's day._

Sakura sighed again.

_But why can't someone make my day…_

The familiar brown flashed in the corner of Sakura's eyes again, and this time she saw who it was –

"Syaoran-kun!" She whispered loudly. The man snapped his head to look at her. "Sakura!"

"You're awake!? Aren't you supposed to be –" Sakura jumped up in mid tackle.

Everybody waiting at the side of the corridor watched in confusion as the nurse in pink uniforms half-shouted and then threw herself like tackling somebody and fell on the ground. Silence stretched.

A tear splashed onto the ground.

"Sakura… I…" The man whispered, not even trying to help her up. Another tear splashed against the cold floor and Syaoran felt his heart breaking for the girl on her fours in front of him. He knelt down in front of her.

"I … am a ghost, Sakura."

Sakura gasped, her face snapping up to look into his. Wet emerald met warm amber. Something flickered in the emerald depths, and another moment later without another word, Sakura collapsed. Footsteps hurried over to them.

Syaoran just had enough time to look up to see Touya's fist go right through his face.

--

"Look, I think she's coming to…" A blurred voice shouted rather loudly in her ear.

_Oni-chan!_

Sakura opened her eyes and then shut it again as the room exploded into multicolor. Instead, she chose to see by identify the auras instead of by sight. A yellow outline of a man sat on her right and on her left, was a figure in indistinctive dark green, slightly blurred.

She knew that aura…

"Sy – Syaoran-kun?" She croaked and turned her head, "Onii-chan?" She risked opening an eye, at least the room didn't explode this time.

"Daijobu, Kaijuu?" Touya smiled as his sister's emeralds opened.

"Sakura is no Kaijuu! And… why so silent, Syaor-" A ton of memories crashed into Sakura's brain. Emerald eyes finally found the silent boy sitting on her bedside and saw just in time a tear sliding down his face.

Touya reluctantly excused himself from the room.

"This is not how I want our reunion to be, Sakura…" His mouth twitched in a weak smile, the eyes hidden by his bangs.

Sakura smiled, tearing up slightly. "Zettai Daijoubu ne? Syaoran-kun… I'll call Eriol and we can put -"

She drifted off in the middle of the sentence when an identical Sakura walked in the room with a bright blush on her face. The new arrival smiled timidly at the girl lying on – Sakura now realized to be – her own bed in her bedroom.

Sakura can't resist rolling her eyes despite the situation. "Crushing on Touya are we again, Mirror?"

The girl squealed indignantly, practically glowing with the blush and Sakura laughed. Syaoran chuckled faintly at her bedside.

"Oh, and thanks for covering up for me. Did oni-chan ask you to do that?"

Mirror shook her head and nodded towards Syaoran. "If you don't mind, Sakura-chan, I'll cover up for you tomorrow too?"

"So that you could cook dinner with Touya? Sure, why not?"

Mirror blushed again, resealed itself back into the card and flew into the Book.

"I didn't know Mirror had a crush on Tou – Kinomoto-san?" Syaoran muttered.

"Mmh, and it's the biggest crush she's had on anyone. _Flower_ told me that she used to crush on Yue-san." Sakura giggled. "She's like the sister I've never had, Mirror…"

Syaoran smiled at the girl blabbing away.

Sakura sat up abruptly. Her eyes covered by her bangs.

"I need a shoulder to cry on… Syaoran-kun…" The girl whispered, extending a hand and put it on where his shoulder would be. If someone else saw the scene, they would see a hopeless girl reach out to empty air.

A cold feeling seeped into Sakura's palm.

"You're still so warm, Sakura." He whispered with soft eyes, feeling a slight bit of warmth travel into his heart, if he had one. "And that's the first feeling I've had felt in a while."

"…"

Without a word, Sakura leant her entire back against his aura, wishing him to feel… even if it's only a little bit of warmth…


	3. Chapter 2

Happier Moments

Happier Moments

Summary: Sakura meets Syaoran again in a hospital, but what about the other Syaoran lying on the hospital bed?

Notes: Canons with Cardcaptor Sakura Anime, however, Syaoran never told Sakura what he felt…

Chapter 2

"Are you OK Sakura-chan!?" Someone half-shouted outside the room. A second later a girl with amethyst eyes appeared as the door burst open. "Kinomoto-san told me you've fainted!"

Sakura turned her head to look at her friend. Her (Sakura's) face was pale.

"Oh good, I've been so worried!" Tomoyo said, a lot calmer now. "Are you cold, Sakura-chan?"

The girl shakily shook her head no, of course Tomoyo didn't take that for an answer. She stretched out a hand and grasped hers. The fingers were a little numb, and indeed, it was freezing cold.

"Sakura-chan! You're so cold…" Tomoyo said to her, albeit quietly, noting her movements for 'shush!' But the damage is done.

Syaoran jumped up and turned around to look at her, almost immediately missing her warmth. She'd been so warm.

"Daijobu, Sakura?" He said, running around the bed to look at her in the face, ignoring Tomoyo, since she couldn't see him anyway.

"It's alright… Syaoran-kun… A little warmth for you is the best I could do at the moment…"

"Who are you talking to?" Tomoyo said suspiciously, sitting down next to her. "Li-kun isn't here, Sakura-chan…" She took her hands in hers with a sad look.

Syaoran's heart shook. Had he been alive right now, a blood vessel in his face would have burst. The feelings for her which he'd compressed for so long enveloped his heart. "Sakura…"

Her other hand, the one not in the grasp of Tomoyo, reached out for him. Syaoran took a swift step back.

"Arigato, Sakura… Demo… I cannot accept more."

Sakura grinned sadly, and then turned to Tomoyo.

"Syaoran-kun is here, Tomoyo-chan… For why and how I do not know…"

"But Sakura…"

"You don't normally have the power to see ghosts, Kaijuu." Touya walked in, a tray of food in his hands. "And so why you can see the gaki is a mystery to me." He smirked as Syaoran glared in his direction.

"Li-kun has turned into a ghost? But he isn't dead yet."

"I don't think you are a ghost, Syaoran…" Sakura said as she took a sandwich and a hot-water bottle. "Maybe you are a spirit?"

"Naoko-chan would've gotten a kick out of this…" Tomoyo muttered. "So when will you wake up, Li-kun?"

"_I don't know… how to wake up."_

Touya huffed and then walked out of the room with a mumbled "Enjoy your dinner Kaijuu."

--

"Is there any way for him to be restored to the body?" Sakura asked anxiously while Tomoyo ran around the room with a small compass.

"I cannot be sure, Sakura-san. But, I promise you I'll help you on this."

"Should I tell Tomoyo?" Sakura whispered into her phone this time, the person on the other side chuckled. "Of course not."

"See you soon then…" She said faintly, and then said loudly "Thank you anyway!"

_Eriol-kun… Tomoyo-chan…_

Sakura smiled faintly.

Syaoran stifled a yawn from his seat on the desk and pointed at Tomoyo, who is trying out the infrared camera on him. "Those methods don't work at all… Do they?"

Sakura giggled, "Nu-huh."

Then, a loud crash was heard as the room's door got thrown clean off its hinges, revealing a very eager Meiling with her fist in the position of punching something. Everyone in the room jumped and sweat-dropped.

"Where is he Sakura-chan? I want to bash his face for –" Her eyes traveled around the room, taking the two occupants in. "- sneaking out of the… hospital…"

Her eyes narrowed on Tomoyo. "I thought you said he's here?"

"Syaoran!" Four girls chorused, rushing in and crowding around the desk.

"His spirit is here…" Sakura said, walking over to the fallen door. She reached in her blouse for the key and drew it out. Silently the key stretched as it was held in her hand. "Help me with this Meiling-chan?" She gestured towards the door on the floor.

"Sorry!" The girl mumbled, embarrassed, and lifted the door up back into its frame.

"It's okay." She said, patting her shoulder. With one flourishing stroke over the frames the bolts began to repair itself.

"You can do that?" Syaoran shouted in awe above the 'Are you OK's and the 'Will you go back to your body's the sisters are screeching out.

The wink Sakura gave him could've made him have a heart-attack.

--

"Did you know? Sakura's 'friend' is back in town!" Windy whispered quietly. She's quite the gossiping type, being the card of information.

"Yeah, but… like Kero told us, the guy's a spirit at the moment. Something about being in a coma and then the spirit comes out." Glow said.

It was late at night, the card mistress was sleeping away on the bed, and a spirit hovered over her bedside.

"He seems to really like Sakura!" Flower giggled. "That blush is so intense I'd have felt it miles away. But so is Mirror's, eh?"

The rest of the girls giggled away, leaving Time to mutter something about 'Young love'.

A/N another chapter done, that's 1 chappy per day people :P you should give me more reviews for this. School's starting anyhow and so I will slow down my writing a little, please be considerate. All criticisms welcome! :D

Review Here

VVVVVV


	4. Chapter 3

Happier Moments

Happier Moments

Summary: Sakura meets Syaoran again in a hospital, but what about the other Syaoran lying on the hospital bed?

Notes: Canons with Cardcaptor Sakura Anime, however, Syaoran never told Sakura what he felt…

Chapter 3

"Ohayo Sakura-chan." A calm voice said clearly, nearby a shadow-less boy jumped up from the bed and stuttered the same thing.

Sleepily, Sakura closed her eyes and tried to drift off to sleep again, but something was odd about the way her room echoed two completely different voices… Wait a sec… two… different –

"HOOOEEEEEEE!" Sakura screamed and instinctively pulled the covers up to her chin. The scream didn't come out as loud since Sakura told the Silent card to quite down any sudden noise during the night. But the impression was there. A second glance at the two boys – one sitting on her chair and one on her table – made her heart slow down, just a bit.

"Eriol-kun! You scared me!" Sakura hissed, a little annoyed. "So you're here! When did you arrive?"

"Five o'clock local time." Eriol smiled pleasantly at the card mistress.

"Drifted right in through the window, this one did." Syaoran muttered from upon the desk. Eriol chuckled like it's no big deal. Suddenly, with the presence of the two men in her room, Sakura felt almost young again.

"Well, you seemed to be not doing anything other than watching Sakura-chan sleep, and so I've decided to visit my cute little descendant and the cuter card mistress."

The two blushed heavily and avoided each other's gaze.

--

"_FLOAT! ILLUSION!_" Sakura whispered, tapping the cards with her wand. The cards instantly dispersed into the house. Ten seconds later, a camera and a fresh VC tape floated out of the second story window and into Sakura's hands.

Syaoran sweat-dropped silently.

"Come on, it's payback for all those times Tomoyo-chan filmed me!" Sakura defended at the look on Syaoran's face.

They moved to the front door. "Ready?" She slotted the tape into the camera and turned it on. Eriol nodded with a relaxed expression.

"Great!" She whispered, "keep out of sight, okay, Eriol-kun?"

Syaoran shot her a look, and then replaced it with an apologetic one as he suddenly realized no one could see him except these two anyway. She pressed the button.

BEEP

"Moshimoshi, Daidouji Residence?"

"Tomoyo-chan! It's me Sakura; I've come for a surprise visit!"

"Well it certainly is a surprise, I'll open the door, hang on."

With a clatter the intercom turned off, and Sakura sprinted off behind one of the bushes nearby. Syaoran just rolled his eyes, leaning on one of the pillars.

The door creaked open, and Tomoyo jumped out straight into his arms. "SAKURA-CHaaaahhh!?"

Sakura chuckled evilly, pointing the camera straight at the scene, the other hand that held the wand drew a card out of her pocket. _Flower! _She thought, prodding the card. The girl landed besides her and giggled softly. With a twirl of her fingers sakura and nadeshiko flowers began to rain down slowly onto the two. Another twirl and a bunch of exotic flowers fell right into Eriol's hands behind his back.

"Arigato!" Sakura whispered to her, she beamed at her and then resumed watching the couple, _gathering gossiping materials, I suppose…_ Sakura grinned.

Back on the doorstep, Tomoyo detached herself from Eriol as though she was burnt, and sure enough, her face was red enough to fry eggs. The boy just acted like nothing had happened. "Eri – Eriol-kun!?" She averted his eyes, only to find a bunch of flowers in the way of her gaze.

"Ohayo, Tomoyo."

The girl blushed even redder at her name, and shyly took the bunch of flowers.

_Charming as ever! _Sakura thought dreamily, _if only someone like Syaoran would –_

She was interrupted out of her thoughts by a loud giggle at her side. A second later, Flower card floated back into her pocket.

Observant Tomoyo had already picked up the tiny giggle. "Come out Sakura-chan!" She called.

Caught, she stood up from her hiding spot. "Guess I'm caught! But -" She said in a sing-song voice, extracting the tape from the camera, "Guess who else is caught?"

The amethyst eyed girl burned with embarrassment, and invited them in.

"So… ahem… May I take your coat Madame?" Tomoyo asked Sakura nervously with hoping eyes. She gave her a grin in return.

"Mmh? So you could nick the tape? No!" She laughs evilly, a laugh she learnt from Tomoyo. The two men sweat-dropped at this.

"By the way, Sakura-chan, aren't you supposed to be at work?" Eriol asked, remembering Sakura's job.

"Oh, it's okay, Mirror and Windy are helping me for the time being. And in return I promise Windy lots of gossips about Mirror's adventures… and for Mirror, adventures." Sakura and Tomoyo giggled.

A few kilometers away, Mirror is busy sweat-dropping, not knowing what to do with the crying Meiling in her arms. But then, out of the corner of her eye Touya appeared, and she thought, 'it was all worth it'.

A/N

I hope the ending isn't too lame, please R&R though, 3 chapters and only 5 reviews? looks heartbroken


End file.
